


knight in shining armor

by Madisonmarie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, M/M, soft wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisonmarie/pseuds/Madisonmarie
Summary: wonpil isnt as soft as he seems





	knight in shining armor

"oh my god!"  
wonpil entered the dimly lit house, stumbling. "wonpil what did you do?" you slowly walked up to him. touching the cut above his left eyebrow.  
he was limping and wincing with each step he took. "baby please dont be mad," he sat down on the couch as you turned on the light and went to go grab an ice pack from the freezer. "wonpil, i wont be mad if you just tell me," you took more steps toward him and put the ice pack, now wrapped in a paper towel, pressed against his face where a bruise was forming. "well, there was a guy. that you know really well. um," he looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. "well it was jaehyun." you gasped. "yeah and he said all these gross things about you and when i asked to him to stop he didnt. long story short there were punches." he sighed and looked up to meet your eyes. his eyes were glossy and he seemed so disappointed in himself. "so you fought my ex just to protect me? my soft boy wonpil?" you looked at him in disbelief. your lips broke into a smile. "he got me angry, i dont know what came over me." you took his hand in yours. "wonpil im not mad. im really flattered but you know id rather have you safe than anything else. but i really appreciate what you did, my hero!" he smiled and kissed your cheek. "now lets get you cleaned up, youre bleeding all over the carpet!"


End file.
